Digitamamon
Digitamamon is a Perfect Digimon that is mostly in an egg shell except for his dinosaur-like legs and golden eyes. He can withdraw into his egg for protection and appears to have a near infinite space within his shell. His name comes from "tamago", the Japanese word for egg, as Digi-Egg called Digitama from Japanese word. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digitamamon is a Variable which lowers an enemy's AP.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Digitamamon also appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digitamamon runs a Jogress Room to DNA Digivolve two Digimon. Digitamamon are normal enemies on the overworld of Millenniummon's continent and Ryo's side of Despair Server 2. Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon in line 54.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Digitamamon card, titled "Recovery FD", revives one fallen Digimon with 100 HP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Digitamamon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village (where 3 were smaller than usual) and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair was unable to help J.P. Shibayama find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors. Digimon World Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon. A wild Digitamamon appears atop Mt. Infinity once Analogman is defeated there. It has the maximum 9,999 HP. Once recruited, it becomes a cook in the Restaurant. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Digitamamon belongs to the Rare card group. He has 1810 HP, 800 Circle attack, 540 triangle attack & 300 Circle-seal Cross attack. Digimon World 2 Digitamamon digivolves from Starmon and Wizardmon, and can digivolve further into SaberLeomon. He is also one of the digimon you must fight as a boss in the Drive Domain during the second Blood Knight attack. Digimon World 3 Digitamamon can become an Optional Digivolution for every digimon. Also if you DNA Digivolve it with WarGrowlmon and MegaGargomon will appear and attack with Mega Barrage, and then disappear. He also appears in card with Brown S-Energy, 22 AP/26 HP. Digimon World DS Digitamamon is only obtainable by hatching a Digi-egg created by matching two Digimon with the same given nickname. It can digivolve into BlackImperialdramon depending on its stats. Digimon Racing Digitamamon are moving obstacles in the track Jungle Ruins. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digitamamon digvolve from KaratsukiNumemon and can digivolve to Lampmon or Devitamamon. He can be found in Thriller Ruins. Attacks *'Enigma' (Hyper Flashing): Releases light with holy energy flashing from inside his eggshell. *'Nightmare Syndrome': Fires a powerful blast of dark energy from the opening in his eggshell which traps his enemies in an endless nightmare. *'Swing Egg': Launches egg-like projectiles at opponents. Twin Attacks * Double Nightmare Syndrome: Fires powerful nightmare energy combined with Tapirmon. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Perfect Digimon Category:Digimon species